Take A Chance
by shaunstegall
Summary: Based on the airport scene in 5x14, Emily is determined to get Paige to stay, but Paige believes she must go. Can Emily convince Paige to take a chance?
1. Chapter 1

She hurried down the corridor, a sheen glisten of sweat lining her brow. In her hand was the ticket to Atlantic City she'd had to purchase for sixty nine dollars just to make past the security markers of the airport. She was trying to get to the gate she knew the flight was leaving out of. She had to get there. Failing or making it too late was simply not an option for Emily Fields. She was at the airport, late, but here hoping Paige hadn't yet boarded her plane.

Her heart raced, thundering in her chest as she got to the boarding area at the gate. She stopped, her eyes scanning the space, looking for the one girl she came to see. Her bottom lip trembled slightly, not seeing any sign of Paige. She was too late, she realized with a sigh. Moving numbly, she walked over to the large glass windows overlooking the runway.

Outside, there was an airplane already lifting off and another on the runway, still being boarded. That's the one. Emily thought to herself sadly. There was no way security would let her on that plane. She exhaled heavily. She was too late. After everything she'd helped accomplish today, she'd hoped to see Paige to convince her to stay. To fight her parents on this ridiculous decision of theirs to move Paige to California.

All day long, Emily and her friends had been so determined to get Alison arrested to prove Spencer's innocence. But for Emily, there was another reason why she'd been so determined. So focused. And that was reason was entirely more personal. Emily knew Paige's parents were convinced Rosewood was no longer safe for their daughter to stay. Things with –A had been steadily getting worse and the hooded person's actions getting worse and worse, culminating to murder with the actions at Mona's house.

But then, with evidence proving Alison to be –A, Emily was convinced with Alison's arrest, things would be safe for Paige to stay. She just had to prove that to Paige's parents. But first things first, she had to find Paige. That had been her mindset as she had raced to the airport after the arrest. She swallowed the lump in her throat, a tear filling in her eyes as she was beginning to realize she really was too late.

_She's gone._ I didn't make it in time. Emily thought to herself with anger. Anger at herself. She slammed her fist at her hip, watching the tarmac with frustration. She was still looking out the window at the plane when a reflection appeared just to the left of her. Her eyes snapped to the reflection, seeing Paige's face.

Emily turned around swiftly, her heart in her eyes as she took in Paige's face, smiling softly at her. She had her bag in her hand and she looked sad. Sadder than Emily had ever seen her look before. And she knew why. She was at the same high levels of sadness too. Without hesitation, she moved forward, throwing her arms around Paige and pressing a kiss to Paige's lips. "You're here!" she said with excitement. She wasn't too late. After the kiss, she hugged Paige's body fiercely.

The feeling of Emily holding her so tight made a shudder go through Paige's body. It was feelings like this Paige would miss. How Emily always made her feel. She had her arms around Emily's shoulders, hugging her just as tightly. She didn't want to let go, but Paige knew this was real life, not some kind of movie where there were happy endings. The last three months had taught her that. Reluctantly, Paige pulled back, pressing her lips to Emily's cheek and pressing a kiss there.

Emily also pulled back after a few more moments. "I thought you'd left." She said, her voice breaking.

Suddenly, Paige McCullers felt a lump in her own throat. She looked at the floor for a second before looking back into Emily's eyes. She lifted her arms and let them fall. She knew the next words were going to hard for Emily to hear. "The airline changed my gate." she hesitated for a moment, then she added the next words. "My plane's boarding now, Em." she looked at Emily, studying her face. Then, she asked. "How did you get past security?"

Emily felt an ache in her head and in her heart. She didn't like the way Paige said the words. She answered, her voice quaking a little. "Uh," she hesitated, looking down at the ticket in her hand, "I bought a sixty nine dollar ticket to Atlantic City."

Taking a breath, she forged ahead, determined to change Paige's mind about leaving. She couldn't lose her girlfriend. Not this way. "Paige," Emily said, looking into Paige's eyes, willing her to listen to her, "you don't have to go. They arrested Alison for killing Mona. It's over."

Paige wanted so much to believe her. She really did. But the past several months hadn't been easy ones for Paige. Dealing with Alison's return to Rosewood was hard enough, but Paige had been dealing with more than just that. Things she hadn't even told her girlfirend about. Things she couldn't. How could she tell Emily the extent of the things Alison had done to her that had her on the verge of suicide? How could she tell Emily that whenever Emily wasn't around, Paige was constantly paranoid about looking over her shoulder in fear that a hooded figure was going to jump out? But most of all, how could she tell the girl she loved more than anything that she was constantly worried about Emily herself when they weren't together? Paige's eyes dropped to the ground, an act that Paige did so often.

It was also one of the acts that was so endearing to Emily. Paige raised her eyes back to Emily's tear filling eyes. "She won't stay there, Emily. I think we both know that." was all she could say.

"Yes, she will!" Emily's voice was strong, as was her belief in the words. She put her left hand on Paige's neck, caressing her cheek with her thumb. "Tell your parents that they have to let you stay. With Alison in jail, it's safe for you now."

Paige gripped Emily's wrist, squeezing it. "They're not going to change their minds, Em. I have to go."

"No!" Emily stepped closer. "You don't. Listen to me, it's safe! I wouldn't say it if I didn't believe it."

"I still have to go." she hated the words, but she needed to say them. Needed Emily to hear them.

The hand on her face dropped away. "Why?" Emily asked after a moment.

And Paige hated saying the next words too. "I'm drowning Emily." she said, a lump in her throat. "I'm so tired of everything, Em. Tired of looking over my shoulder, tired of being in my bed, worrying to death that A's going to do something to you, it's draining Emily. I don't know how much longer I can go on like this. It's like..." she paused, swallowing, "it's like I'm afraid if I stay, I'm going to forget how to just live." Paige exhaled a breath, briefly glancing out the window, then looking back at Emily. "So maybe this isn't such a bad idea, after all."

The intercom system clicked on overhead. "This is the final boarding call for..."

Emily ignored the rest, she knew time was running out. She was breathing heavier now. "Please," she said, "I know your scared and worried, but trust in us. Don't give up on us."

"I'm not." Paige swore. "I would never give up on us, Em. You know that. I just think that...for now...maybe this is what's got to happen."

A tear dripped down across Emily's cheek, followed by another. She shook her head. This wasn't how this was supposed to happen. She was supposed to come here, Paige would change her mind about leaving, and together, they would fight her parents over it. Her eyes were downcast, so she didn't see the look in Paige's eyes, or the tear that fell down her cheek. But she felt the finger on her chin, lifting her face back up. And she felt Paige's lips as they gently pressed against hers. And Emily gripped Paige's hips, pulling her closer as she kissed back.

For several seconds, they stayed that way, lips pressed together, hands gripping bodies. Then, Paige pulled away slightly, and her arms wrapped around Emily. The raven haired girl wrapped her own arms around Paige, squeezing tightly. Then, just moments later, Paige reached down and grabbed her bag, turning and starting to walk away. She couldn't handle seeing the anguished face of her girlfriend. It was hurting her too much as it was. As she started moving away from Emily, she thought about her parents and their decree to her.

Nick McCullers was a hardheaded and stubborn man most of the time. Paige knew her own stubborness came from her father. As did her dedication to be the best at whatever she pursued. Her father was the same way. But that passion also spread into other aspects of life as well. Most notably, that protective instinct. Sometimes, it clouded her father's judgment and Paige knew that feeling well. She's fiercely protective of Emily. Maybe that was why these last months of dealing with A and Alison were so hard on her.

When her father had told her of the plan to move to California in three months, right around Christmas time, Paige had been devastated. It meant that she and Emily wouldn't have as much time together as they'd hoped. With Prom and Graduation fast approaching, Paige had hoped to have all that time to be with Emily, but her parents worry and protectiveness had kicked in and they had made these plans without even consulting her. That was the worst part, they made these moving plans without telling Paige anything. She was seventeen now and would soon be eighteen and they didn't trust her enough to have a say in the decision.

There was dissension in the McCullers home because of it and now, three months later, she still resented her mother and father for this. She'd meant it, what she'd said to Emily just now. She was still worried to death that something terrible would happen to Emily. Somehow, she still didn't believe it was completely safe. Even from jail, Alison could still manipulate things to get what she wanted. Paige knew that first hand. She wanted to stay, she knew that. Her parents be damned, she didn't want to go to California yet. She knew she'd have to when the summer arrived, but she didn't want to leave just yet.

She wanted to fight her parents, she wanted Prom and graduation with Emily by her side and she by Emily's. Her steps slowed down as she almost got out of Emily's sight. It came down to a simple choice, really. If she stayed, not only would she be defying her father, but she'd risk putting herself through more heartache and fear and worry. The same things she'd been dealing with these last few months. But she wanted to live. And it just now dawned on her one important revelation. In California, she wouldn't be living. She would be waking up, going through her day, but it wouldn't be living her life to it's fullest. Living to the fullest also meant fighting for what you want and not backing down.

She wanted Emily. She wanted that life at Stanford with Emily. Or more importantly, she wanted to just be at the same college Emily went to. Maybe it was being naive on her part, but she still believed it was possible to have that. She stopped completely, not turning around, her thoughts a whirl of activity. She knew her father was going to be furious. He'd probably even make a trip from California to come here himself in the next couple days. Her mother, well, she was more accepting of Paige's sexuality than her father and her mother was a sucker for romance, so Paige's mother would appreciate the romance in this. Paige took a deep breath, making her choice and hoping against hope that Emily was serious in their relationship. As serious as Paige was. She turned around.

Emily was still there, that same anguished look on her face. But she was watching Paige as she turned around. Paige walked back to her. Emily was breathing heavily still. "What are you doing?" she rasped out, her voice not strong.

Paige bit her lip, watching her. "I'm making a choice, Emily. My dad," Paige watched Emily's eyes, "he's not gonna like this." she reached for Emily's hand.

Emily gripped it immediately. "What are you saying?"

"I want to live, Emily." she answered honestly. "But, the thing is...if I go to California, I'm not going to be living, not really. I love you...if you'll stand with me, I'll fight my parents on this."

Emily's face brightened, that small sliver of hope in her eyes when Paige had stopped suddenly engulfing her entire face, lighting her up. She gripped Paige's hand, interlocking their fingers and bringing it up to her lips. She pressed her lips against Paige's fingers, kissing them. "We're in this together, Paige. I love you." and she pulled Paige to her, kissing her softly.

And as Emily kissed her, Paige kissed her back, realizing that she'd made the right decision. The confrontation with her father wouldn't be pleasant, but Paige felt she'd finally made the right choice. Choosing Emily was the best decision she'd ever made. And she wrapped her arms around Emily, relishing in the happiness she felt from that decision.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later, Paige and Emily were in the parking lot, heading towards Emily's mom's car. Paige held Emily's hand as they walked through the parking lot. After deciding to stay, they'd walked out of the airport together, hand in hand, but they hadn't said anything. It wasn't an awkward silence, though. There was still so much that needed to be said, Paige knew. But for now, what was said at the airport was enough. Emily unlocked the red Jeep's doors with her key remote and she released Paige's hand with a sigh.

She got in behind the driver's seat and watched as Paige seated herself next to her, turning in the passenger seat and facing her instead of fastening the seatbelt. Silently, Paige watched her. Emily turned, looking back at Paige. There was so much she still wanted to say to Paige. Apologies she still felt she had to say, but for now, she settled for a question. It was the foremost thought in her mind since Paige decided to fight her parents.

Since she chose Emily and a future with her rather than going to California. "I..." she faltered, closing her eyes for a moment. She knew Paige was watching her and the silence meant Paige was giving her time to say what she needed to say. Emily opened her eyes and reached for Paige's hand, squeezing it. "...I don't want you to resent me, Paige." she finally said.

Paige's brow moved. "Em, why would I resent you?"

"Because I know I must've sounded desparate tonight. Begging you to stay. I just..." Emily hesitated. "...I don't want you to look back on tonight and regret choosing to stay. I'd rather you move to California and be happy than have you regret staying here."

The hand that Emily was squeezing suddenly left her face just as she was finished speaking and it was suddenly on her face, joined by Paige's other hand, holding her face tightly and making sure Emily was looking at Paige. Paige leaned forward, staring intently at Emily's eyes. "Emily, things between us have never been easy. I think we both know that." She brushed her thumbs across Emily's cheeks as she spoke. "Not once have I ever regretted my choices when it comes to you." And Paige knew Emily that she meant everything. Including the last year with delivering that note to the police. Emily nodded. "It's not going to be easy, my dad's going to be furious, but I won't ever regret this choice because I want a future with you. Donuts and diners, remember?"

Emily reached up, laying her hands on Paige's, smiling softly at her. "Donuts and diners..." she whispered. "...I think that dream kind of faded away, Paige. I haven't swam in a long time."

Paige reached up with her right hand, smoothing her fingers through Emily's hair. "And I remember telling you we can find another dream. I wasn't just saying that. I meant it then, and I mean it now. We'll find another dream, Emily. Together, I swear we will. Do you still want that future with me? After high school, do you still believe in us?" It was a question that was constantly on her mind these last few months. It was during their separation that she'd come to believe that she and Emily would probably never have that future again. But then, she and Emily had reconnected and she wanted to believe that future was within their reach again. And so, with bated breath, she waited for Emily's answer.

Holding Paige's hands, Emily pulled them from her face, kissing one hand. Then, she kissed the other. "You know, when we broke up, there n, she kissed the other. "You know, when we broke up, there was always a part of me that still wanted that future. But everything became so complicated and so...so hard that I think I just gave up on it." she paused, remembering how distant the two of them had become. "But this is our second chance and I'm not going to waste it." she leaned forward, brushing her lips against Paige's.

Paige closed her eyes at the contact, slowly moving her lips against Emily's. She caught Emily's bottom lip between hers and sucked it lightly. She felt the moan from Emily more than heard it, but they were in a car, at the airport parking lot of all places. This was not the place for this, Paige thought suddenly. She wanted more of the physical contact. God, did she, but she forced herself to pull back, breaking the kiss. "How about we go get something to eat?" she managed to say after catching her bearings. "I've got to call my dad because he's going to be furious when he finds out."

Holding Paige's hand, Emily nodded. Like Paige, she wanted...no, that was the wrong term. Emily needed to feel more of Paige. She'd missed the physical contact between them in the months they were apart. But she also knew now wasn't the time and she appreciated that Paige knew it as well. She leaned back in her seat, running her other hand through her hair. "Food sounds good. I've also got to call Spencer. I was supposed to meet the girls later, but I want to spend the night with you." she admitted, looking at Paige.

"I feel the same way." Paige returned the sentiment.

There was still words that needed to be said, both girls knew that. But, those conversations would have to wait. For now, what was already said was enough. It was a good start in the rebuilding process of their relationship. Neither girl put a voice to one of the bigger issues between them that would have to be dealt with. A certain blonde girl with a history with both of them. But Alison DeLaurentis would have to be talked about sooner or later. As Emily started the car, she made a promise to herself. She wasn't going to let Alison come between her and Paige again. Not like she did the last time. She had a second chance with Paige and this time, Emily was going to do whatever it took to get it right.

With her own seatbelt buckled, Paige gazed out of the window. To say she was nervous about the impending conversation with her father was an understatement. She knew he was going to be furious. After all, at the core of all of his decisions regarding Paige's life, it was about worry for her safety. For her future. It's why he pushed so hard for her to be the best. But sometimes, Paige admitted now, he went about in the wrong ways. Like forcing her to move to California. Making that decision without even giving Paige a say in the matter. Paige was seventeen now and in a couple of months, she would be eighteen. Legal age. Paige wanted to have a say in decisions regarding her life. And she planned to make that crystal clear to him when she called him.

As soon as Paige and Emily got to Emily's house, she was planning on making that call. At worst, she was expecting yelling and heated words. At best, her father would understand her decision and come back to Rosewood to calmly talk to her about her choice. But Paige wasn't holding her breath. She knew how her father was going to react. And her mother, well, Colleen McCullers always tended to support her husband, no matter what. Even if Nick McCullers was wrong, Colleen McCullers always took his side. Paige wished she'd stand up to him, stand up for her, but it never happened. And Paige had no reason to expect it now.

As she gazed over at Emily, she acknowledged that no matter what her father and mother's reaction, she wasn't going to budge on her choice. She and Emily, despite everything, had managed to come back together. It wasn't easy and it wasn't going to be easy moving forward. Not with Alison's murder trial looming, but Paige was determined to fight for their relationship no matter what. Slowly, she moved her hand to the inside of her jacket pocket. The small envelope was still there, a reminder of the promise she just made to herself. No matter what.

Half an hour later, Emily was in the kitchen of her house, bags of takeout from a local burger restaurant sitting on the counter. Her eyes flicked to the front door, and the front porch just beyond it. Paige was out there, on the phone with her father. Emily really wanted to be with her while she had that talk, but she understood that Paige needed to do this on her own. She needed to take this stand against Nick McCullers by herself and

Emily was going to respect that.

They'd gotten back to Emily's place about fifteen minutes ago and Paige had stayed outside, on the front porch to make the call. Emily wanted to be hopeful that Paige would be able to reason with her parents, her father especially, but Emily herself had seen the type of man Nick McCullers was. Even today, Paige's father wasn't completely in support of his daughter being gay. Emily knew it was the part of Paige that he and his daughter never spoke about. It drove a wedge between them that Emily wished she could help Paige with. She'd seen how much it hurt Paige emotionally to have her father not be supportive and she wished she could do something for Paige to help, but it seemed there was no changing Nick McCullers's mind.

Emily's head snapped back to the front as the door opened slowly and Paige entered the house. Closing the door slowly, Paige made her way to the kitchen, still holding her phone. Emily looked at her. "Everything okay?" she felt stupid for asking. Clearly, Paige's raised voice that she'd heard from the porch wasn't a good sign. But, Emily simply didn't know what else to say at the moment.

Paige exhaled heavily. "Where's your mom?"

"At work." Emily answered. "She's been putting in long hours lately."

Paige nodded. Then, she looked at Emily as she spoke. "My parents are going to get on a plane and they'll be back here tomorrow. The movers haven't cleared out the house yet, so I'm to meet them there at noon tomorrow." Paige looked down for a moment. "No matter what my dad says, I'm not leaving Rosewood, Em."

"He's your father, Paige." Emily said, a hint of frustration evident in her voice. "He can make you."

"No, he can't." Paige returned, her voice strong. "I don't wanna talk about him or my mother. I want you to trust me and let me handle my parents tomorrow." she paused. "Let's just eat."

Emily nodded, feeling an uneasy feeling in her stomach. "Let's eat."

Since Pam wouldn't be back tonight, it was decided that Paige would be staying here for the night. Upstairs, in Emily's room, Paige sat at the window seat and gazed out the window into the night.

Emily was downstairs, calling Spencer. She'd told her that she was supposed to meet the girls later, but had changed her mind, preferring to spend the night with her.

Paige felt guilty, knowing how much Aria, Spencer, and Hanna meant to Emily. But Emily had assured her that being with her tonight was what she wanted, so Paige was trying to feel better about it.

She couldn't help but think about what was sure to happen tomorrow when her parents returned to Rosewood. Her father was angry at her choice. In truth, Paige hadn't ever heard such anger in her father's voice before.

She could understand his anger, because of what she'd done tonight. But, she didn't regret her decision. She had no idea what was going to happen between Emily and her in the coming months. She was, after all, going to Stanford band she wasn't sure of Emily's plans. But, she was willing to fight for Emily. Fight for her on a way she was terrified to do before.

Speaking of fear, her hand reached into her inside jacket pocket and she removed the envelope inside. She licked her lips as she opened it and removed the single sheet of paper that was inside it.

Looking quickly at the door, she gazed back at the type written piece of paper. It said:

"Your father is a wise man, Paige. Whisking you away from Rosewood, to California no less. Do everyone a favor, don't fighood, to California no less. Do everyone a favor, don't fight it. Leave before something unfortunate happens."

Paige read it again, committing the words to memory. Two days ago, she'd been at the airport, seeing her parents off as they'd left for California early. When she'd returned to her car, that letter had awaited her.

It had been set on her driver's seat, positioned perfectly. The envelope hadn't been there when Paige had arrived at the airport and her car had been locked. It meant someone had broken into her car to deposit the letter. Which meant she'd been followed.

It had terrified Paige, that someone had been watching her life so closely that they knew about her parents decision to relocate her. She'd spent the last two days in a constant state of paranoia, looking over her shoulder.

The only thing that had brought her any measure of peace the last two days had been Emily. She'd been Paige's rock, there for support. But Paige had been reluctant to share this threat against her with Emily.

Even now, she had yet to tell Emily about it. She'd been so sure she was leaving today that she'd forgot about the threat today. When she'd made that choice to fight her parents, it wasn't just to stay with Emily. Whoever the threat came from, Paige wasn't going to be forced out.

To her, it felt like her being bullied again and that's not something Paige McCullers was ever going to tolerate again. She didn't know if it was -A or not. There wasn't an A left at the end. She suspected it was Alison originally because Alison hadn't been arrested yet and Paige knew Alison hated her, but Paige just didn't know who the threat was from.

But one thing she knew for sure. Her decision to stay could anger whoever sent the letter. And she was worried that it wasn't Alison Delaurentis.

She heard steps coming up the stairs and knew Emily was on her way. She put the envelope back into her jacket pocket. She wasn't going to worry Emily with this. Not yet, anyway.

She knew she'd have to tell Emily soon, she just didn't want to ruin tonight with needless worry. She turned as the door opened and Emily entered the bedroom.

Emily saw her sitting at the window seat and she smiled fondly, recalling the first time Paige had come into her room and seen the window seat. "Hey."

"Hey," Paige said, returning the smile, "your friends good?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, they understand why I canceled on them." she paused. "Spencer's glad you changed your mind, by the way."

"I am too." Paige replied. "We should maybe have dinner with your friends tomorrow."

"Paige, they're your friends too." Emily said softly. "I know they want to be."

"I know, I justÃ¢â‚¬Â¦.I haven't spent much time with them. Maybe after I talk with my parents, I can change that."

Emily smiled. "I think they'd like that. I know I would."

Paige got up from the window seat and took her jacket off. As she draped the jacket across the window seat, she couldn't help but remember the first time she'd seen it.

The memory of her first real kiss with Emily hit her. The feeling of Emily's lips with hers as she gripped Emily's hand was one of her favorite memories and always brought a smile to her face.

She'd been so scared back then. Scared of coming out, scared of what people would think about her. She'd been so scared of what her parents would think and how they'd react. It had been frightening and she knew she hasn't handled it very well.

She'd pushed Emily away back then. And Paige felt that she had deprived not only herself, but Emily as well, of the love they now had. But, everything happens for a reason, Paige liked to tell herself. It had happened that way for a reason.

Emily walked over to her bed, but gazed at Paige, seeing that smile. She walked over, touching her arm. "Hey, what's that smile about?"

Paige grinned, dipping her head slightly in that unique way Emily always found adorable. "I was just remembering the first time I saw your window seat. When we kissed by your window."

Emily laced her fingers with Paige's. "I remember." she murmured. "I remember thinking that kissing you felt so wonderful. It was a highlight of my day."

Paige reached up, running the fingers of her free hand through Emily's hair. Emily's eyes fluttered shut at the contact. "That kiss has always been one of my favorite memories, Em."

Emily opened her eyes, reaching up and holding Paige's wrist lightly. "Are you worried about tomorrow?"

Paige nodded once. "I'm still seventeen, so he can technically make me go." she said. "But I'll be eighteen next month and if my folks make me go, we'll just have to wait until next month. Because when I turn eighteen, I'll be coming right back here. To you."

Emily leaned forward and kissed Paige once, loving the feeling. "We're gonna figure this out Paige. You and me."

Paige smiled at her softly. "I wouldn't want it any other way, Em."

"Come here." Emily whispered before she captured Paige's lips with hers. She kissed her softly, slowly, pouring every ounce of what she was feeling into the kiss.

Paige wrapped her arms around Emily, pressing her body into the brunette girl. Emily reciprocated, wrapping her own arms around Paige's lower back and pulling her closer while continuing the kiss.

Holding Paige tightly, she raised her arms and suddenly, she had lifted Paige an inch off the ground. Paige groaned softly, once the floor was no longer under her feet.

Emily slowly began stepping backwards, towards the bed, their lips still moving against each other. Her legs hit the edge of her bed and she willingly let herself fall backwards, Paige landing atop her.

Her body fully pressed against Emily's, Paige touched Emily's bottom lip with her tongue and Emily moaned, parting her lips. As her tongue met Paige's, Emily surrendered herself to Paige. Surrendered herself to the blanket of their passion.


	3. Chapter 3

The lamp next to Emily's bed was the only light that illuminated the room. It cascaded light over the two naked bodies covered by the blanket that lay on the bed.

Emily lay on her back, her right leg bent and Paige laying half atop her, half on the bed, with her chin resting on Emily's collarbone. Her left hand was tracing invisible patterns on Emily's side while Emily played with Paige's other hand with her own.

It was a contented silence as Emily gazed at Paige, who had her eyes closed and a dreamy look on her face. Emily's own lips drifted upwards into a grin. She honestly never expected to have this again.

It had been a while since they'd been like this. Since getting back together, Emily and Paige just hadn't been able to be intimate with each other. Of course, they had some heated kissing moments, but something always got in the way when they both wanted to do more.

It had been very frustrating for Emily, who'd wanted to be with Paige badly once all the bad blood between them had been forgiven. But there was always something that kept them from being together. And she had been so afraid that all they would ever have was those fleeting moments of kissing.

But it wasn't. Paige was here and they'd just made love for the past hour and a half. Getting reacquainted and both losing themselves to their feeling. It was wonderful, this feeling. But Emily knew the next day was going to be trying.

Nick and Coleen McCullers would be here and Paige would be facing them. Paige tried to calm her fears, but Emily knew they could make Paige leave and possibly persuade her to stay in California. It was something Emily had been thinking about during the trip from the airport. She couldn't shake it.

Watching Paige as her eyes opened and the girl looked at her with such an open look of adoration and love, Emily couldn't imagine what her life would be like without Paige in it. She didn't want to think about it. With her free hand, Emily moved a stray strand of hair from Paige's forehead, then touched her cheek with a finger.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Emily cringed inwardly at the cliche phrase.

"Their not worth that much, Em." Paige responded. "I was just thinking how much I would've missed this." she indicated where they were now. "How much I would've missed you if I'd gone last night."

"I would've missed you too Paige." Emily whispered. "But your here and we just need to get through tomorrow."

Paige leaned up and kissed her softly. "He can't make me go, Emily. College doesn't start for months. Like I told you earlier, I'll be eighteen soon and I'll be an adult." she paused as she considered something. "Hey, have you heard from any of the schools you applied to yet?"

Emily's eyes looked away, then came back to her. "I got accepted into Stanford…"

Paige's face broke out into a beaming smile. "Oh my god, that's amazing!"

"…on a partial scholarship though. The money I'd have to pay, well I don't think my parents can afford that. Stanford is an ivy league school, Paige."

"I know, but," Paige argued, "Stanford is interested. I knew they would be. And if Stanford is interested, other schools will be too."

Emily wanted to have Paige's optimism, but she didn't. Too many things had happened for her to think positive. Her dream of Stanford had shattered with her shoulder injury. If her parents couldn't afford Stanford, Emily would have to go to whatever school would give her a scholarship. Paige was going to Stanford and it was looking more likely that Emily wasn't. It felt to Emily that Paige's decision to stay was simply prolonging the eventual breakup and that thought made her want to cry.

Paige kissed her again, feeling her inner turmoil. "It'll work out Emily. You'll see." she promised her girlfriend. As Emily brought her lips back to Paige's, Paige made another promise. A silent promise left unspoken. She laced her fingers into Emily's hair as the brunette flipped her onto her back and covered her body fully.

Daylight drifted into the bedroom, slowly changing the room from darkness into a more recognizable place. Emily lay on her right side, facing towards her window.

As the light drifted over her face, she blinked sleepily. She yawned as she reached for her cellphone, setting on her end table. She checked the time. It was just after seven thirty.

"Damn." she uttered. She rarely ever slept this late into the morning. She had been an early riser for much of her young life. It started, of course, during her early childhood days when shed wanted to be a swimmer and had dedicated herself to be the best swimmer she could.

It was routine and it was one that stuck with her. Which is surprising when mornings like now, when she woke past seven. But then, Emily didn't stay up late on most nights either.

Heat flooded Emily's face and she flushed, remembering the intimacy from the night before with Paige. They had finally went to sleep just after midnight, spent and tired, but content. In truth, it had been one of the best nights of Emily's life. She hoped Paige felt the same way. Speaking of which, she turned around and reached for her.

But her arm came up empty. She was alone in bed. Frowning, she sat up, yawning again. And that's when she smelled it in the air. It was faint, as she was upstairs, but she could still smell it.

The pleasing aroma of breakfast being cooked. Getting out of bed, Emily went to her dresser and through on a T-shirt and a pair of her flannel pajamas. Looking over, she saw that Paige's clothes were still there. She grinned. It meant Paige had thrown on some of her night clothes. She wanted to see what the girl was wearing. She just wanted to see Paige period.

She headed downstairs. Moments later, she stopped at the edge of the doorway to the kitchen and watched Paige. She was right, Paige had thrown on one of her t-shirts and a pair of her white shorts. Paige had pulled her hair back into a messy bun as she cooked some breakfast.

She had bacon frying, some eggs scrambling in another pan, and the brunette could see some toast on two plates on the counter. Emily smiled, charmed beyond words at what Paige was doing.

Paige had the radio on and Emily heard Katy Perry's "Roar" blaring through the speakers. As the song played, Paige was rocking her head and was moving to the tune of the music. Staying where she was, Emily watched Paige move. She openly admired the way Paige's curves were moving, her hips swaying back and forth, the curve of her neck as she moved her head.

It was quite sexy and Emily felt heat pool in her stomach just watching Paige's movements and the creamy skin of her legs as she continued to move to the music, oblivious to Emily's openly lustful stare.

Emily liked it when Paige would just relax and let herself go. No matter what it was, when Paige just let go of whatever stress she was dealing with and just let go of her inhibitions and had fun, it made her all the more beautiful to Emily. Grinning wistfully, she walked over behind Paige as she flipped a strip of bacon, and wrapped her arms around Paige's middle and rested her chin on Paige's left shoulder. "Morning." she said, her voice soft.

Paige turned her head, looking at her. She pressed a quick kiss to Emily's lips. "Morning." she replied. "Hope you don't mind that I cooked us some breakfast?"

"Of course not." Emily said, squeezing her. "Actually, you looked kinda sexy shaking your butt just now."

Paige felt a blush creep over face. Her head dipped. "How long were you watching me?"

Emily grinned at her. "Long enough." She kissed Paige's cheek and slid away. She went to the other side of the counter and slid into the stool there. She snagged a piece of toast and took a bite, watching Paige as the last piece of bacon and the last of the eggs were slid onto the plates.

Saying nothing, Paige slid a plate across the counter. Emily went to the fridge and got some orange juice, pouring some into two small cups. With their breakfast in front of them, both of the young women started eating. "You know you didn't have to do this?" Emily commented.

"I know, but I wanted to. I wanted to do something nice for you." Paige replied.

Charmed again, Emily reached over and held Paige's hand. Taking a deep breath, Emily spoke, the topic one she didn't really like talking about. "What time do you have to meet your parents again?"

Paige took a sip of orange juice. "They want me to meet them at the house at noon. I don't know how long this talk is going to last, so…"

"I could come with you…." Emily suggested hopefully.

Paige smiled softly. "Thanks, but I need to face them on my own. I've never really stood up against my dad on anything before. And I need to do this."

"I know…..I just don't like seeing you upset and I know this won't be pleasant for you."

Paige swallowed a piece of bacon she'd chewed. Looking at her girlfriend, she found herself wishing for the impending confrontation with her parents to be over with already so she could spend the day with Emily. But, she knew that was being naive. "Emily, I know how you feel. I've always hated seeing you hurt. Whether it was -A or Alison hurting you, I always hated seeing it. But this thing with my parents, this has been a long time coming."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"My mom…..well, she's always gone with whatever my dad wanted. You know I was kind of raised in the church?"

Emily nodded.

"One Sunday, a visiting family started attending the church. They had a daughter named Lily. I remember because I thought the name was pretty." Paige said. "I got to know her pretty well."

Emily smiled, visualizing it. "How well…" she raised her eyebrows playfully.

"Not very well. We were both thirteen. Anyway, I spent time playing with her and having fun. I guess you could say she was my first crush, although I didn't know it back then. My dad didn't like seeing me spending so much time with her and he started restricting my free time. Lily and her family, they weren't a church going family. They'd only started going recently, but I didn't care, I liked playing with Lily." she paused. "My mom could have hel family. They'd only started going recently, but I didn't care, I liked playing with Lily." she paused. "My mom could have helped talk my dad out of it, but she didn't."

"Back up," Emily said, confused. "What exactly did your dad do?"

"He convinced the other deacons that the family had to go. Had them convinced Lily's family

didn't represent the right moral code of the church." she spat the words out. "So they left the church and I never saw lily again. I tried finding her, but they had left Rosewood. All my mom had to do was stand up to my dad, but she did what she's always done. Back up whatever he wants. This talk today, it may be happening because I want us," Paige emphasized the word, "but its a combination of so much more. The way he forced swimming on me, made so many decisions for me and refused me so many other things. Emily, its been building my entire life and I need to do this. I need to make him see my side of things. And I need you to trust me."

"I do trust you, Paige. You know I do." Emily told her, then said. "I always thought you loved swimming."

"Oh, I do. But growing up, I had other interests, other things I wanted for myself. But I liked swimming in the pool and my dad just, well, he just embraced it and kind of dreamed of the Olympics and championships, a way to enhance the McCullers name. I never got a chance to pursue those other interests. Eventually, I just gave up on them."

Paige had a look on her face now. A look Emily knew all too well. Shed had that same look when she'd given up on that Stanford dream. And later, when she'd given Paige up after finding out Alison was still alive. She'd been so conflicted about her feelings for the two different girls then. Giving up on Paige had seemed like the right choice at the time, but Emily knew she'd been so wrong. She was still trying to make it up to Paige.

Emily got up, her breakfast forgotten. She moved to the other side and wrapped her arms around Paige, hugging her. "C'mere." She whispered, hugging here. "I'm here, for whatever you need when today's over." She pressed a kiss to Paige's head.

Paige squeezed back, not trusting her voice enough at the moment to speak. Wordless comfort such as this was enough for right now.

The rest of their morning was peaceful. As peaceful as a Sunday morning could be, given the circumstances of what Paige was going to be facing soon. After breakfast, Emily helped Paige clean up the dishes and wash the pans she'd used, then they went to the living room and watched some television.

What they watched wasn't as important as the fact that they just wanted something, anything, to keep their minds off of Paige's parents.

But now, it was just after eleven and Paige was in the shower. The water was nice and warm, creating a nice atmosphere of steam around her as she placed her head under the water.

Her eyes closed, she let the streams of warm water soak through her head and to her scalp, let the water cover her body. It was relaxing, getting a nice shower. It helped her to forget what was coming, if for just a few minutes. And, that's all she was asking for. She reached for the body wash.

Outside the bathroom, Emily stood at the bathroom door with just a bathrobe on. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the bathroom quietly. She knew what time it was. She knew they didn't have time to have a proper intimate time in the shower like she wanted, but that didn't mean they couldn't make this small amount of time meaningful.

Shutting the bathroom door softly and locking it, Emily disrobed. She didn't hesitate. She walked over and pulled the curtain back, entering the shower with Paige.

Paige was covered in soap suds and water droplets glistening on her skin. Emily couldn't help the shudder that passed through her at seeing Paige's entire body like this.

Half an instant later, Paige jumped and turned around. "Emily!" Paige exclaimed, but she made no effort to conceal herself. She licked her lips, catching the sight of the brunette's toned body coming into view. "What are you doing?"

Emily reached up to Paige's hair, tilting her head back under the spray of water. Her eyes closed at Emily's touch. "I wanted to shower with you." she said, her voice hoarse.

Paige's sucked a breath as Emily's hand trailed down to her left breast, her touch feather light. "Em," Paige gasped out, "I would love nothing more than to continue this, but we don't have time."

Emily squeezed her breast lightly, her thumb grazing over the nipple lightly. "Don't worry," Emily said to her, looking at her eyes, "I'll be quick."

Emily said nothing else, she simply moved close and pressed herself into Paige as she kissed her. Kissing Paige was always intense, but with the hot water and the time restraint they were in, it was all the more so. Emily captured Paige's bottom lip in hers and bit it softly.

Paige moaned loudly and didn't hesitate. Time be damned, she deepened the kiss, her lips opening and Emily accepted the wordless requested. She pressed her tongue into Paige's mouth, meeting Paige's own tongue. Pressing closer, Emily backed Paige against the shower's wall and trailed her hand downward, her fingers finally touching where she knew Paige needed her.

As Emily's fingers began tracing patterns through her wet folds, she began lightly kissing and nibbling Paige's jawline and throat. Paige was breathing heavy, the fingers of her hand threaded into Emily's dark locks as she gasped out her pleasure.

She loved it when Emily surprised her like this. It was a secret thrill that Paige was excited to learn she loved about Emily. The sensations she always felt when Emily touched her were always intense, but moments like these, when Emily took charge and Paige willingly let her, it excited Paige to no end. Paige felt her knees suddenly feel like jelly as Emily entered her with two fingers, but Emily had wrapped her arm around her back, holding her up.

Emily knew they couldn't have a full passionate embrace with Paige needing to meet her parents, but she wanted Paige to have this intense feeling before the confrontation happened. It was childish of her, she knew. Possessive, but Emily didn't care. Making Paige feel loved and protected, needed, that's what mattered most to Emily. She pushed her fingers deeper, her mouth moving down to take a nipple into her mouth. Sucking on the nipple, she gave everything to make this as powerful as she could for Paige.

And moments later, a powerful shudder trembled through Paige's body as the orgasm hit and Emily was there, softly caressing her lips with her own, easing her through it.

A contented smile crossing her lips, Paige gently knocked her forehead against her girlfriend's. "Not fair, I don't get to touch you like this…."

Emily kissed her gently. "Don't worry love," she said, "we'll have time later." she grinned.

"Oh, we definitely will." Paige murmured, "I'll make sure of it. After all, paybacks are a bitch." Paige grinned back at her, a devilish little smirk on her face as she kissed her quick.

Turning her around to finish the shower, Emily smiled to herself, a full blown smile. She definitely couldn't wait for that.

At eleven fifty seven, Emily slowed her car to a stop in front of the McCullers house. It hadn't been sold yet, though there was a for sale sign on the lawn.

In the driveway, a small white sedan was parked there. It was a rent a car, Paige knew. Her blue hybrid and her dad's jeep had already been flown over to California. Looking closer, Paige saw the Enterprise tags on the back.

She was in the passenger seat and Paige exhaled, uneasy already. After their impromptu shower, they both had gotten dressed. Paige had a change of clothes in her bag. And now, here they were and her parents were inside. She felt jitters skate through her. Emily held her hand and felt Paige's hand tremble lightly.

"Hey," Emily said quietly, "are you sure you don't want me to come in there with you?"

Paige was tempted. She wanted to look over at her and say no, I'm not sure. But she didn't. She did feel resolve weaken, however. But if she was ever going to be able to look herself in the mirror and be proud of her reflection, be proud of the person Emily saw her as, she needed to stand on her own in this situation. Looking over, she grabbe her as, she needed to stand on her own in this situation. Looking over, she grabbed Emily's hand and pressed her lips to the knuckle. "I need to do this. No matter what happens in there, I'll see you soon."

Emily nodded. "Call me when its over, okay?" She leaned over and kissed Paige once, then another time.

Paige unbuckled herself and got out of the car. She nodded to Emily once, mustering a smile, then walked up the sidewalk to the front door.

Emily stayed glued to the seat, watching Paige as she walked to the front door. With a heavy heart, she watched as Paige entered the house before she finally put her car into drive and started driving away.

But what she didn't know, what neither Paige nor Emily knew was that across the street, hidden by the bushes, someone watched. Eyes filled with anger and jealousy had watched as Emily and Paige kissed each other goodbye in that car. Those same eyes just watched Paige enter her house. And it was those angry eyes that watched Emily drive away.

The person in the bushes with the angry eyes began walking away in the opposite direction of the house, more angry now that Paige McCullers was still in Rosewood. This was not the way it was supposed to be, the person was thinking. As this stranger walked away, one thought kept permeating through.

Something unfortunate was going to have to happen now.


	4. Chapter 4

The door shut softly behind Paige, an audible click heard. As she entered the living room, Paige saw only one of her parents. Her father, Nick McCullers. Like always, he was dressed impeccably in a suit.

Nick McCullers stood near the fireplace, his back to her. It appeared as though he was staring into it. Though not facing her, Paige could see the tension in his posture. He was angry.

Now, he turned around and put his hands on his hips. Paige didn't look away from his angry gaze, though she wanted to very much. It was ingrained in her to look away from his stare. It had just always been like that.

Her father was never the physically abusive type, like Paige knew some men were. But Nick McCullers never once laid a hand on her. But he did push her incredibly hard when it came to the sports she pursued. Paige had been truthful with Emily earlier. Swimming had been pushed on her by her father, but she'd gotten to love it later.

She did often wonder what she would've pursued had she had the choice. But, she'd never had that chance. Nick McCullers had wanted her to excel at swimming no matter what.

Things hadn't always been bad with her father. Paige could remember a time when she'd adored her father. Could remember, as a little girl, him putting her on his knee and bouncing her. She'd love those moments. She used to love her birthdays with her father as well. But, it changed as she grew up. He withdrew from her and when high school came along, swimming had happened.

And standing here, facing him now, it was hard for Paige to reconcile who she knew her father was then with who he was now. She said nothing, just simple stood there and waited for him.

She looked around, but didn't see her mother anywhere. Paige saw a suitcase on the floor near the couch. "Where's mom?"

Turning and facing his daughter now, Nick McCullers answered. "Your mother had to stay in San Fransisco. She started her new job today. You would've known that if you hadn't pulled this stunt."

Paige didn't like to be guilt ridded, but that's what her father was trying to do. She responded, "Stunt. That's what you think this is? A stunt?"

Nick McCullers said. "Excuse me?"

It was now or never, Paige reasoned. She could back down, do things his way. And try to make things work with Emily somehow. Or, she could speak her mind and have her say. She thought about Emily. How she'd felt when she'd embraced Emily after deciding to stay. Feeling strength just from that memory alone, she strengthened her resolve. It was now. "Do you know what you've done to me? Three months ago, you suddenly told me we were moving. You said we're going to California. I wasn't even included in the decision. Dad, I had a life here, friends and people that I care about. Its like you didn't care." she shrugged. "Like you don't care."

"How many times do I have to explain it to you, Paige? I am your father and its my job to protect you. To protect my family in any way I see fit. Moving us all to California was the right call."

"For you." Paige replied. "It was the right call for you."

"Of course!" her father exclaimed. "I'm the head of this household, much as you hate me."

Paige's face reacted, at the last of his words. "I don't hate you dad. I just don't understand why neither of you would not include me in this decision. You never told me why."

"Paige, you don't understand. There's a psychopath on the loose. Whoever this guy is, there are people dead and those friends of yours have been getting harassed for how long now? Leaving Rosewood was the right decision. Keeping you safe was all that mattered."

"-A," Paige said, "that's the name the killer was using, was arrested. The police caught -A. It was Alison Dilaurentis."

Nick McCullers made a sound. "Please, Paige, don't be naive. There's no way that DiLaurentis girl is that killer." her father said. "I didn't raise a naive daughter." her father paused for a few moments, then he uttered. "Or a queer one either."

It was like getting sucker punched in the gut. Paige felt the color drain from her face as his words registered. Tears stung her eyes, and she didn't do anything to stop them.

And that's when Paige understood. Understood something that hadn't occurred to her until just now. At this moment. After a few seconds of the shocked silence, she spoke up. "This has nothing to do with keeping me safe." she said, her voice rough, "Bad things have been happening in Rosewood for years. Why now all of a sudden? No, this is about something else. This is about me and Emily. All this time, I thought you'd adjusted, but you haven't. You still haven't accepted that I'm gay."

"Its not exactly something a parent wants their child to say. Paige." was what her father said.

"You never made an effort, though dad." Paige said, crossing her arms.

"Do you think its easy for us? For me?" Nick McCullers said, frustrated. "I was raised in the church, Paige. The same way I thought I was raising you in. The bible clearly says homosexuality is a sin."

"I know what it says dad, believe me, I know. You've never let me forget what you think is right or wrong. I've always done what you wanted, always tried to be the daughter you wanted. Do you think I always wanted swimming?" When he said nothing, she forged on. She was aware of the tears spilling over her cheeks, but she didn't stop. "You forced swimming on me, dad."

"I thought you liked swimming." Nick McCullers's voice, for the first time, sounded strained.

"I love swimming, dad. But, I would've loved to have been given a choice. To have the option of pursuing my own dreams."

"So dating a girl is payback?" Her father snapped at her.

Paige shook her head sadly. "You really don't understand at all. Listen to me dad. I'm gay." she said the words that, at one time, terrified her. But this time, she said them with pride.

"Paige…"

"Dad, taking me three thousand miles away isn't going to change me. I'm still going to be gay in California just as much as here." Paige paused. "And that's what you were thinking, isn't it?"

Nick didn't answered, but she saw the answer in his eyes.

Paige ran a hand through her hair. "Dad, I love Emily. I do. And if you make me go to California," she considered, "even if I somehow stayed and Emily and I broke up," she hated the thought of it, "that's not going to change me. I'm not going to suddenly go back and start dating guys."

She saw her father exhale, then he sat down on the couch. "Paige, when you 'came out' to us, it was hard to hear. Your my only daughter and I've always wanted nothing but the best for you. I pushed you at swimming because I wanted you to go fa nothing but the best for you. I pushed you at swimming because I wanted you to go fa nothing but the best for you. I pushed you at swimming because I wanted you to go fa nothing but the best for you. I pushed you at swimming because I wanted you to go farther and your mother and I ever did. The Olympics, world competition, its rare to have that kind of natural ability and I knew you could do it. Maybe I pushed you too hard." He looked away from her. "And its hard for me Paige. Yes, I wanted to get you away from Emily. Is that so wrong?"

"You know how I feel about her."

"Yes, I know Paige. Your risking your future for her. You got a full scholarship at Stanford. Do you have any idea how tough that is?"

Paige sighed. "Yes, I know dad. But I'm not risking anything. My plans about Stanford haven't changed. I'm still going to Stanford, I just, I need more time." Paige stopped herself before saying the next thing she'd wanted to tell him. "Would it be so bad, dad, if I didn't go to Stanford? There are other good schools with excellent swimming programs."

He'd looked up at her from his seat during the first part of her statement. Now, he watched her and Paige could see him seriously considering her words. At least, she hoped that's what she was seeing. "Yes, there are other schools. But, I don't want you jeopardizing your future because of a relationship. Even if you were dating a boy, I'd still be saying this to you."

"I'm not going to jeopardize anything dad. I want to spend the summer with Emily before college and I want to graduate from Rosewood. And when I go to college, I'd like the chance to choose where I go. I know me going to Stanford is part of your dream for me, but-"

Raising his hand, he halted her speech. "Paige, I'm sorry for using that word. It was insensitive of me and I apologize."

"Its fine." Paige answered.

"Its not, but I know you might need time before you can forgive me." Reaching into his jacket pocket, he produced a few envelopes held together by a rubber band. "These came in the mail for you. I wasn't going to give them to you because you seemed so happy about Stanford. But, you want to choose your college, so here." He handed them to her.

Taking them from him, Paige sat down on the couch next to him. She removed the rubber band and thumbed through the four letters she held. They were all from different universities. Columbia University, Penn State University, the University of Southern California, and the University of Pennsylvania. Four excellent institutions had answered her applications. She felt angry that he had kept these from her, but she dialed it down. "You had no right to keep these from me." was all she said.

Nick got up, paced to the entrance to the kitchen and looked towards it, his back to Paige. "Your right, I shouldn't have. You were so happy when you got the scholarship from Stanford. I just didn't think these would matter." he turned around. "I never opened them. Your mother didn't either. If your serious about going to college somewhere else, I promise you I will do my best to get on board with it."

Paige nodded. "Thanks, dad." She stood up as well. "What happens now?"

"I still don't consider Rosewood safe, Paige. But, you do deserve a proper graduation and prom if you want, so," he said, considering, "let me call your mother this evening. No promises, but I will try to work something out. Just give me some time."

"Thank you, dad. I know I haven't been the best daughter, but-" Paige started to say, tears welling up.

He held up a hand. She knew he felt very uncomfortable with tears. "I'm proud of you, Paige. You've worked hard-harder than I thought possible. Not just with swimming, but with your academics, you've worked really hard to get here. And I know I can be difficult, but I really am trying to do what's best for you." He stopped and visibly prepared himself for the next words. "Please, give me time to deal with your-with you being a lesbian. I am trying, Paige."

Paige walked over to him, looking into his eyes. "I know you are. And I know its been hard for you and mom. I have practice with being patient dad. I grew up with you as a father, didn't I?"

That, at least, earned her a upturn of one corner of his mouth. It wasn't ideal, but it was a starting point for the two of them. There was still words left to say, but it would be enough for now.

At least he wasn't flat out saying she was going back to California. And, for the first time since she decided to stay, she felt optimistic that things with her parents would be okay.

Emily was at Spencer's house. The two best friends were upstairs in Spencer's bedroom. After leaving Paige at her house, Emily had decided to come here rather than return to her house. An empty one since her mother wasn't due home for another few hours.

"So, Paige decided to stay, huh?" Spencer was saying, sitting with her back against the headboard of her bed. Emily was sitting on the bed, facing her.

Emily nodded. "We spent the night at my house." she said, reflecting. "We had a great night." She didn't mean for it to sound like that, but she didn't know how to articulate what she was feeling. Seeing Spencer's grin at her words, she felt a blush coming.

"A great night, huh?" Spencer teased.

"Shut up." Emily replied, smiling. "I just meant-its been a long time for me and her. With everything that happened with Ali, it hasn't been easy for Paige. I put her through a lot."

Spencer sensed the time, and dropped her smile. Of all the girls, she had a hidden desire. A burning one, she knew, to see Emily and Paige find a way to work out. They were the happy ending she wished she could have with Toby. "But that's all in the past. Ali's in jail and Paige stayed. She didn't leave like you thought she would."

"I know, but I'm worried about her parents. They can still make her go." Emily confessed. She took her phone out, frowning when she saw that Paige hadn't texted yet.

"Yeah I remember that scene Paige's dad made in the cafeteria that time. Before you guys were even together." Spencer said.

Emily looked at her. "Her parents flew back in this morning. She's planning on confronting them today. That's where she is now."

"Can't be easy for her, having a father like that." Spencer noted. "Nick McCullers is kind of a homophone, right?"

Emily nodded. "Not to mention a jerk."

"That's besides the point." Spencer said, wryly. "Paige must love you if she's willing to do this. Try and have a little faith, Emily. It'll work out."

"That's not the only problem." Emily said, looking at her hands. At her cell phone. "Paige is set to go to Stanford this fall. She's got a full ride waiting for her. Stanford offered me a partial scholarship, but my parents won't be able to afford to pay the other half. And I haven't gotten any other college offers."

"Emily, we're still two months from graduation. That's still plenty of time to hear back. Does your folks even know about Stanford?"

The brunette shook her head. "No, I haven't told them about it. I've kind of had my hopes on going to the same school as Paige. Long distance relationships are hard to make work. I think if we go to different schools, the distance is going to become a problem."

Spencer scooted closer to her friend, sensing that her friend needed it. Putting a hand on her shoulder, she squeezed gently. "I'm sorry. You really need to talk to Paige about your concerns. Keeping this from her isn't the answer."

Emily looked up, giving voice to something that had been nagging at her for the last couple days. "Spencer, I think Paige has been hiding something."

"What?"

"I can't explain it, its just a feeling. Something in her voice just feels-off. I don't know, it might be nothing."

"You definitely need to talk to Paige, then." Spencer stressed. "Remember how you felt when we found out she tipped the police after telling you she wouldn't?"

"When she lied? Yes, I remember Spencer. Why are you bringing that up?"

"Because if you don't talk about it and, if there is something, say you find out some other way, you might feel like that again. You need to talk to her. It may be nothing, Emily."

Now Emily was watching her, a smile tugging at her lips. "You used to hate Paige so much." she commented. "Why such a turnaround?"

Spencer shrugged. "Because I've seen the Paige McCullers you tried to get me to see. After that whole episode with Nate, my eyes opened and I really began to see Paige. To see her like you do." Spencer paused. "And I've seen how you are when your together. And I've seen you when your apart. She makes you happy and you make her happy. That's all that matters."

Emily smiled at her. "Thanks."

"Alright, enough of that. C'mon, let's go to Hanna's. She was kind of worried about you."

"I'm kind of waiting to hear from Paige, Spencer."

"Well, I know that. But, it doesn't mean you can't spend time with us. Let's go. We'll take your car."

Emily followed Spencer out of the bedroom.

On the other side of Rosewood, a three story building set nestled in a peaceful neighborhood. It was an apartment complex. The stranger with the angry eyes was on the top floor.

The stranger inserted a key into the lock of a door and unlocked the apartment. Angry eyes had their head down and entered the apartment.

The interior of the apartment was dark. A single blue couch was against one wall and a small television was against the opposite wall atop a small table. Angry eyes walked beyond the living area to the bedroom, head still lowered.

Perhaps it was because their eyes were downcast that they didn't notice the person already in the bedroom. But now, those angry eyes raised, seeing the back of the person.

Had it been any other person in Rosewood in this situation, there would have been fear. Fear at seeing this person in all black, a black hoodie. But angry eyes had experience with this particular person.

Angry eyes stayed silent, simply waiting. Angry eyes knew the hooded person some knew as -A was aware of her presence, but angry eyes didn't care. She simply waited.

The hooded person was facing a wall. On the wall was a shrine of sorts. Ripped pictures of Paige McCullers, Nick McCullers, and Coleen McCullers. Some of the pictures has the eyes cut out, while others had the faces circled.

-A was studying the wall and finally, angry eyes had enough of the silence. "You know," she said, "its probably not smart to walk around in that getup when your wanting everyone to believe that Delaurentis girl is you."

The hooded figure finally turned around and stared at angry eyes. Angry eyes flinched slightly at the stare. When -A spoke, the voice was disguised. "Your fascination with the McCullers is jeopardizing my plans."

Angry eyes stared at the wall, then back at the mask covered face. "You know who they are."

-A reached up and slowly pulled the mask away, revealing a clean face and a few strands of blonde hair poking from the hood. "Yes, and I know who you are." a distinctively familiar voice said. "Don't forget where I found you."

"I've been loyal to you." Angry eyes said. "I've helped you with your surveillance and that other project of yours. All I've ever wanted was to pay them," she sneered at the wall, "back for what they did. I got tired of waiting."

-A approached slowly. "Be careful of your plan, girl. Paige isn't alone anymore. She's back with Emily Fields."

Remembering the kiss, angry eyes made a sound. "I know. It won't interfere with your plan."

-A nodded. "Let's hope it doesn't. I would hate to have to return you where I found you."

Angry eyes looked down, feeling the familiar feeling of shame and abandonment of that place. The place where -A first found her. Moments later, angry eyes looked back up to see the mask back in place.

"Don't let your obsession get in the way of my plans, girl. Things are about to be interesting." was all -A said before walking past angry eyes.

Up in her bedroom, Paige sat at her desk, the college letters on the desk in front of her. She hasn't called or texted Emily yet. She wanted to look at the letters first.

She knew Emily was probably anxious by now, but Paige had needed some time first. It was late in the afternoon, so Paige figured she wouldn't be seeing Emily again that day anyway, so she decided to wait before texting.

The first letter was from Columbia University. She read it. Frowning, she saw that Columbia had offered her a partial academic scholarship, similar to what Stanford offered Emily.

Putting it aside, Paige looked at another. This one was from Penn State. Opening it, Paige's brows raised. Penn State was similar to Stanford in that they wanted to offer Paige a full ride.

A full athletic scholarship for swimming. It felt so surreal to see a letter like that. It filled Paige with that same exuberant feeling when she'd learned about Stanford.

She quickly opened the other two letters. The letter from USC was a partial scholarship as was the letter from UPENN. She wished Penn State would give Emily a full ride because then at least their short term future could start to look better.

Paige decided to put that particular worry aside. She reached for her phone and sent a text to Emily. Hey. she sent it, figuring that was always a good starter to a conversation.

A minute later, Emily replied. Hey yourself. How did the talk go? Are you okay?

Paige licked her lips as she tapped her phone, answering. Better than I thought. My dad came, but my mom stayed in California. I think me and dad worked something out. Paige hesitated, then looked outside, making a decision. I know its getting late, but can you pick me up? We can go to the Brew?

I'm on my way. Was Emily's immediate reply.

Feeling better, Paige pocketed her phone and grabbed her jacket. Heading downstairs, she found her father in the kitchen, sipping some coffee.

"Dad, Emily's coming over. Is it okay if I go out for a bit?" Paige asked as carefully as she could.

She could tell he wanted to say no, plus some other things probably. But instead, he surprised her. "Sure, just don't stay out too late. You still have a curfew."

She nodded, slipping her jacket on.

"Paige, I called your mother. We talked about it."

She crossed her arms, realizing with increasing anxiety that he could still make her go to California, which would make things more difficult. "Okay-"

"We've come to a compromise of sorts. We've already bought our new home in San Francisco and your mother started her new job already, so we can't simply undo all that."

"I-I know." Paige whispered, her face falling.

Nick McCullers reached over and touched her hand. It had been laying on the counter. "That's why I called Karen as well."

She looked at him. Her aunt Karen? The same aunt Karen that owned the lake house? "Aunt Karen?"

Nick nodded. "I explained the situation and she-well, she's on your side. She's agreed to move in here so that you will have a guardian related to you. Tomorrow, you and I will go meet with the principal and work out the rest."

Paige's face showed the shock she felt. "I-I don't know what to say, dad."

Nick McCullers replied. "Start with thank you. This was the simplist solution, Paige. Truth is, your mother and I have been wanting to leave Rosewood for a while. Originally, we were going to wait until you graduated to do it,but then all these things happened and we wanted to get you somewhere safe. But, if you really want to stay, this is the way to do it."

"Thanks dad, for finding a way." Paige heard a chime from her phone. Emily was outside. "Emily's here."

"Go ahead, we'll talk when you get back." A her father said.

Nodding, Paige headed out of the kitchen. She peeked at him out of the corner of her eye before completely leaving.

Nick stayed where he was until he heard the front door shut. He took another sip of the coffee, then he took his own phone from his pocket. Pressing it on, his iPhone was still in the last active app he'd had open before he'd heard Paige coming downstairs.

It was his photo gallery. On the screen was an old photo that he'd had digitized long ago. The photo was indeed old and grainy. It showed the entire family. Nick and his wife Colleen, a younger Paige and Nick's sister Karen.

Nick McCullers exhaled, sighing as he looked at the old photo. Memories of what happened that day came to him. Memories of promises made and promises kept.

Shaking his head, he closed his phone, deciding to leave the past in the past.

Less than an hour later, Emily and Paige were sitting in a booth at the Brew. They were eating the meals they'd ordered along with two large milkshakes.

Emily had a cheeseburger and fries along with a vanilla milkshake. Paige, on the other hand, was enjoying a bacon cheeseburger and fries with a chocolate milkshake.

Seeing the hefty burger, Emily couldn't believe Paige as she was eating it. Who knew how many calories that thing had in it, but Emily knew Paige's workout routine real well. Paige worked out hard to keep her body the way it was.

Emily couldn't help the smile that grazed her lips, thinking about Paige's body. She remembered the first time she'd ever seen Paige working out.

Emily had been on her way home from school and had passed by the gym. She'd seen Paige there, running on a treadmill. Her skin was slick with sweat and her hair had been sticking to her face.

They hadn't known each other that long then. She still considered Paige a teammate at the time, but she'd caught herself staring. Watching Paige's skin as she ran. Watching her face, flush with exertion. She didn't want to call it leering, but it was close.

She remembered wanting to go inside and kiss Paige. But, thebtiming wasn't right. She hasn't known the first thing about Paige. And vice versa. She hasn't known about Paige's history with Alison and the things her first crush had put Paige through. Things Emily herself felt shame for.

But they were here, so things since then had worked out. Looking around them, she saw that the restaurant was a little busy. She took a sip of her milkshake.

"I can't believe your dad's going to let you stay. After being so headstrong about it for three months, he suddenly just relented." Emily still couldn't believe it.

Paige had never considered it that way, but she just shrugged. "I don't want to over think it, Emily. He compromised and I'm grateful. My Aunt Karen is a lot more-understanding is an easy way to say it. She has her family values, like my dad does, but she's been way more accepting of me."

Emily gave her an understanding look. "I can't believe he actually said that word to you." Emily's insides still bristled with anger as Paige had recalled that portion of the talk. That fierce protective streak she felt for Paige stirred in her.

Paige reached over and held Emily's hand. "He didn't mean it. It hurt, hearing him say it, but I know he regretted it."

"He meant it Paige." Emily believed that. "You don't use that word without a reason."

"He was angry. Either way, I'm gonna give him some time to deal with this." She indicated the two of them.

"My mom had problems when I came out, but she wasn't hateful like that." Emily sighed. "I'm worried he's never going to be accepting of you, Paige."

"I don't care, Em. If he can't accept it, that's his problem." Paige plasterered a smile on her face. She looked at their plates. They had finished their meals some time ago. "I'm gonna go to the restroom, then we'll go, okay?"

Emily wanted to talk about this some more, but she knew Paige didn't, so she relented. It didn't mean she wasn't going to talk to Mr. McCullers herself. She nodded.

Getting up, Paige headed towards the restroom. As she was almost there, a young woman about her height bumped into her accidentally. "Oops, sorry." Paige apologized, helping the girl up then she made it to the restroom.

A couple of minutes later, she came out of the bathroom stall and washed her hands. As her hands came back to her sides, she felt a sharp point poke her left hand. She looked down.

There was a folded slip of paper peeking out of her jacket. She frowned. She was for sure she had nothing in that pocket earlier. She reached down and pulled it out of her pocket.

It was folded in half, but it felt like a photograph. She unfolded it. Paige felt her throat constrict. It was a photograph of her and Emily from a few weeks ago. It showed them having dinner at the Brew.

But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part of the photo was the words written across the photo. In red marker, three words were written across the two of them.

Last chance, Paige.

It was then, when she felt a twinge of fear at this violation of her and Emily's privacy, that Paige remembered that just before coming in here, someone had bumped into her.

Turning, Paige ran out the door and scanned her eyes in both directions, looking for that person. But Paige couldn't even remember what that person looked like. She hasn't even been paying that much attention to it. A frustrated look came across her face, the photo clenched in her hand.

"Paige!"

The swimmer turned her head, seeing Emily heading her way. Paige swallowed and stuffed the photo back into her pocket. She forced a smile onto her face.

"Hey." Paige said.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, seeing her face.

"Nothing, I'm fine. It just stinks in there." Paige wagged a hand across her nose. "You ready?"

Emily looked like she wanted to say more, but she didn't. "Yeah, let's go. We don't need to upset your dad further by you being out too late."

Paige nodded, smiling when Emily took her hand. As the two headed out of the Brew, Paige couldn't shake an awful feeling.

She felt like they were being watched.


End file.
